Cara de Mono
by Adeabril
Summary: Por casualidad, un día Ryoga vio como Benny Tsubasa le gritaba "cara de mono" a Ranma mientras este era una chica. "Tal vez si le digo eso mientras trata de acosarme otra vez como chica, finalmente deje de hacerlo" – pensó el Hibiki siniestramente" Lo que Ryoga no había esperado… era que Ranma tomara eso como un desafío (Ranma-chanxRyoga)
1. Chapter 1

**Cara de Mono**

 **Por casualidad, un día Ryoga vio como Benny Tsubasa le gritaba "cara de mono" a Ranma mientras este era una chica. Al parecer ya lo había hecho antes, porque se veía como lo irritaban esas simples palabras.**

" _ **Tal vez si le digo eso mientras trata de acosarme otra vez como chica, finalmente deje de hacerlo**_ **" – pensó el Hibiki siniestramente. "Además si tiene cara de mono. Ya verás Ranma… no volveré a permitir que te burles de mi cuando eres una mujer" – terminó triunfante escondido…**

 **Lo que Ryoga no había esperado… era que Ranma tomara eso como un desafío. Se iba a arrepentir de haberla llamado así. El era bien parecido siendo un chico o una chica. Ya lo vería ese cerdo apestoso… pronto estaría arrastrándose a sus pies totalmente enamorado. Lo juraba por su nombre. Ryoga se las iba a pagar.**

 **(Ranma-chan x Ryoga)**

Capitulo 1: El desafío

Esa mañana Ryoga se sentía más alegre de lo normal. Al fin había hallado una debilidad en su eterno rival… una vergonzosa debilidad que terminaría de una vez con sus innumerables acosos. Ranma odiaba que le dijeran "cara de mono".

Más bien, odiaba sentir que era fea mientras estaba en el cuerpo de una chica. La verdad, mientras era hombre también disfrutaba ser "bien parecido" pero era evidente que siendo chica su orgullo era mucho más elevado. Si… finalmente ese descarado de Ranma Saotome iba a recibir su merecido por todas las veces que se burló de él para interrumpir sus citas con Akane, para sacarle información o simplemente para verlo nervioso.

No más… ya no iba a caer ante Ranma-chan y estaba esperando el momento apropiado para decirle esas dolorosas palabras.

\- Ya verás Ranma… pronto todas tus humillaciones se acabarán finalmente – decía mirando al cielo con furia… - O mi linda Akane, espero que hayas recibido mi carta y vengas al lugar que te pedí –

Ryoga había salido una semana antes para llegar a la hora a su cita con Akane. Ella como siempre había aceptado con amabilidad sin pensar mucho en las ilusiones que le hacía, pero estaba segura de que si lo rechazaba Ryoga armaría un escándalo de proporciones y luego se deprimiría mucho. Akane no lo veía como algo más, pero tampoco deseaba que Ryoga estuviera triste, así que fue con él.

Habían acordado verse en una enorme fuente en medio del parque. Ryoga estaba sentado al borde exhausto por la larga caminata que había durado días… Aún así, había llegado a tiempo. Esperaba a Akane con un lindo ramo de flores… estaba ansioso, pero ella no aparecía…

…..

Un rato antes en la casa Tendo….

…..

\- No me digas que vas a ir a una cita con ese perdedor… eres muy mala Akane – bufó Ranma sentado en la cama de la chica

\- ¿Y por qué no? Ryoga es muy amable y siempre me la paso bien con él. No es un idiota ni me trata mal como otros – respondió mirándolo con reproche

\- Así… pues parece el chico perfecto – Ranma intentaba disimular sus celos y encontró la forma perfecta de evitar que Akane fuera a esa cita – Pero, es algo cruel de tu parte seguirle haciendo ilusiones al pobre de Ryoga ¿no crees?

\- … - Akane le miró confundida. Eso era cierto… si ella seguía asistiendo a esos encuentros con Ryoga él jamás entendería que ella solo lo veía como un amigo muy querido – Supongo que tienes razón – dijo dejando el vestido que iba a usar en la cama.

Ranma le dio una ojeada rápida. Ya tenía una solución…

\- Descuida yo iré a la cita por ti y le explicaré todo a Ryoga – soltó confiante

\- ¿En serio harías eso? – ella frunció el ceño después de un rato – Un segundo… No estarás pensando en hacerte pasar por su prometida otra vez ¿verdad? – dijo viendo como Ranma se echaba agua fría encima

\- El idiota no se dará cuenta y se irá feliz… ya, deja de preocuparte ¿O es que quieres que él te de uno de esos abrazos que fracturan espaldas?

Akane puso una sonrisa extraña. No podía rebatirle eso… Solo esperaba que Ranma no fuera tan cruel con los sentimientos de Ryoga y que al menos fuera amable al decirle porque ella no había aparecido en la cita.

…

Ryoga seguía esperando en la fuente. Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que Akane viniera. En el fondo sabía que ella no estaba interesada en él de manera romántica… pero aún así él era feliz con solo verla y estar aunque solo fuera unas horas a su lado.

Iba a marcharse… estaba atardeciendo cuando una chica le llamó…

\- Ryoga… o Ryoga amor… - escuchó decir. Una pelirroja con un vestido azul venía a su encuentro corriendo en cámara lenta.

Esta vez lo falsos lentes de Ranma no pudieron engañarlo. Se sorprendió al no caer en ese juego… jaja… Ranma ya no iba a engañarlo nunca más.

\- Oh Ryoga no te vayas… siento haber tardado tanto – dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? – respondió fingiendo no conocerla. Ranma jamás se daría cuenta de que él sabía quien era…

\- Que malo eres… ¡Cómo pudiste olvidar a tu novia! Soy yo… Ranko - continuó con su farsa estúpida. Ryoga le miraba casi lastimosamente

\- Tú no eres mi novia – dijo cortante. Ranma se impresionó… al parecer Ryoga no estaba cayendo como él pensaba - ¡YO JAMÁS TENDRÍA UNA NOVIA TAN FEA COMO TÚ! – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas – Tienes… cara de mono – terminó por fin.

Ryoga vio la expresión que la pelirroja puso al escuchar esas palabras y por un momento se sintió culpable. Parecía que el idiota de Ranma estaba a punto de llorar…

\- A QUIEN LE DICES CARA DE MONO IDIOTA – gritó la pelirroja dándole una certera patada en la cara – YA VERÁS VAS A ARREPENTIRTE DE ESTO… TE LO JURO – volvió a gritar quitándose los lentes y marchándose molesto de allí.

El Hibiki le miró confundido. Sabía que Ranma iba a reaccionar mal pero no esperaba que tanto. Aún tenía la marca de su estúpido pie en el rostro.

Era obvio que Akane no iba a ir a la cita… manipulada por ese idiota… pero al menos había logrado hacerle algo de daño. Ya podía irse a su tienda tranquilo y descansar. Quizás en la mañana podría encontrar a Akane por "casualidad" en la calle y así finalmente hablar con ella.

…

Ranma había llegado furioso a la casa.

\- Ese estúpido de Ryoga… ya verá… como se atreve a llamarme así – refunfuñaba sacándose el estúpido vestido y el resto de su disfraz.

\- Ranma ya está lista la cena – le dijo Kasumi.

\- Lo lamento no voy a comer… iré a mi habitación – dijo desapareciendo de la vista de la mayor de las Tendo.

Kasumi llegó a dónde estaba el resto de su familia que ya había comenzado a cenar. Todos le miraron como preguntando por Ranma…

\- Kasumi dónde está Ranma – preguntó Soun con autoridad

\- Dijo que no iba a cenar y que estaría en su habitación – respondió ella – pero se veía muy preocupado y molesto… Akane tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él. Después de todo él fue a esa cita por ti –

\- Estoy de acuerdo, Akane ve a hablar con Ranma… es tu deber como su futura esposa – agregó Soun

Akane hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero finalmente dejó su plato en la mesa y se levantó para ver a Ranma. En el fondo estaba preocupada por él. No era normal que Ranma volviera tan enojado de un encuentro con Ryoga…. Normalmente siempre llegaba alardeando de lo tonto que era o de lo que rápido que podía vencerlo.

…

Ranma estaba en ropa interior masculina sentado en su habitación. Se había convertido en chico otra vez y aún no podía creer como ese cerdo apestoso podía haber dicho que su forma femenina era fea.

\- No lo entiendo… antes caía muy fácilmente… - se dijo concentrado en una revista para chicas. El artículo decía "Como conquistar a tu chico ideal en diez pasos"

\- Oye Ranma… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Akane acercándose. Ranma sintió un escalofrío y escondió la revista en su espalda - ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

\- No es nada… y tú que haces aquí – soltó de manera brusca para que Akane se enojara y le dejara solo

\- Vine a ver si estabas bien. Llegaste muy raro de tu cita con Ryoga – dijo ella haciendo que la furia de Ranma creciera cada vez más

\- Ese idiota… ya verá – dijo con un aura maligna

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¿Acaso te besó? –

\- ¡QUE ESTUPIDECES DICES, CLARO QUE NO!

\- Entonces… no entiendo que pudo hacer para que te molestaras tanto –

\- Esto no es asunto tuyo… ya déjame en paz – le dijo dándole la espalda y volviendo a leer su revista para chicas.

\- ARGHH ERES UN GROSERO – gritó Akane dándole un golpe con uno de los muebles – YA NO ME PREOCUPARÉ POR TI – dijo saliendo furiosa de la habitación.

Ranma salió adolorido de debajo del enorme mueble y continuó con su lectura…

\- Veamos… paso uno… si su chico se muestra indiferente puede que sea tímido o esté interesado en otra. Muéstrele que usted tiene todo lo necesario para ganar su corazón y que no debe temer. Busque ropa que le siente bien, luzca hermosa y sea amable… así é no podrá evitar caer rendido – Ranma sonrió con maldad – Ya verás Ryoga… vas a lamentar haberme llamado cara de mono. Voy a hacer que te enamores de mi y que me supliques perdón –

El pelinegro comenzó a planear su fría venganza lentamente. Lo primero que haría sería comprar ropa… ya estaba harto de ponerse esa ropa tan fea que le prestaba Akane y que además no se adaptaba a su cuerpo. Luego iría tras ese despistado y concretaría su plan.

No podía ser tan difícil y tampoco podía salir mal.

Ranma realmente no estaba pensando en las consecuencias, pero él siempre era así. Si tan solo se hubiese preguntado qué pasaría si Ryoga en verdad terminaba enamorado de él… mucho de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro quizás no habría sucedido, pero ¿No era así de travieso el destino?

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Estrategia

Era temprano y Ryoga estaba guardando en su mochila las cosas de su casa improvisada. Seguía algo melancólico por la fallida cita del día anterior.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero estaba seguro de que Akane había enviado a Ranma para que fuera a la cita en lugar de ella. Ya había soportado sus sutiles rechazos por mucho tiempo… pero este era un poco más evidente. Lo mejor era rendirse por esta vez e iniciar un nuevo viaje…

Estaba por ponerse de pie y escuchó a una irritante y aguda vocecita a sus espaldas…

\- Hola Ryoga… he estado pensando en ti y no pude resistir venir a verte – dijo la pelirroja abrazándole con descaro. El Hibiki frunció el ceño. No entendía como el idiota de Ranma podía ser tan persistente.

\- Escucha creo que ayer dejé claro que… - Cuando Ryoga vio la ropa que Ranma estaba usando casi se desmaya. La pelirroja parecía haberle robado a Shampoo uno de sus cortos y provocativos vestidos chinos, además se había soltado el cabello, venía en tacones y se había maquillado un poco más de lo normal.

" _Veo que este tonto quedó embobado con mi belleza… el plan está dando resultados. Muy pronto lo tendré a mis pies pidiéndome perdón_ " – pensó el Saotome con malicia.

\- Creo que te agrada como me veo ahora Ryoga… ya no podrás decir que soy fea o que…

\- No importa cómo te vistas, siempre tendrás cara de mono – la interrumpió y luego se acercó a su rostro para verle a los ojos – Niña fea – dijo en un susurro casi seductor.

" _Qué demonios le pasa a este idiota_ …" – gritó internamente Ranma – _"Esto ya se está saliendo de control. No voy a permitir que siga diciéndome de ese modo_ "

La pelirroja le dio un empujón al Hibiki y este cayó al suelo, pero aún mantenía esa fastidiosa sonrisilla que tanto irritaba al Saotome. Al parecer esta vez Ryoga hablaba en serio…

\- Bueno, si ya terminaste ahora debo irme… espero no volver a ver tu fea cara nunca más – soltó levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. Ranma le miró con furia, pero no podía atacarlo como el día anterior o Ryoga sabría que se trataba de él.

\- Cómo puedes decir esas cosas tan horribles sabiendo que te amo con todo mi corazón – dijo manipuladoramente fingiendo llorar.

\- Ese es tu problema. Adiós – respondió él alejándose lentamente.

" _Desde cuando este idiota se volvió tan frío… espero que no tenga que ver con el rechazo de Akane_ "

\- Espera – le gritó sosteniendo su brazo. Ryoga no le daba la cara… estaba muy sonrojado al sentir el pecho de Ranma mientras este le sujetaba y se apegaba a su brazo.

Respiró varias veces y de un momento a otro logró volver a su frío personaje. Debía esforzarse mucho para actuar como uno de esos canallas de los que todas las chicas estaban enamoradas y…

" _Eso es_ " – pensó descubriendo finalmente la razón de su mala suerte en el amor – " _Si soy tan malo con las chicas como Ranma… de seguro alguna se enamorará de mí. Solo debo practicar más… y ya sé con quién_ ".

Ryoga se zafó del agarre de Ranma con una frialdad que el Saotome nunca había visto en él. Parpadeó sorprendido de la fuerza que había usado. Se suponía que Ryoga no era así con las chicas… siempre era torpe, se sonrojaba por todo y lloraba de la nada. Era casi como otra mujer… pero ahora. Esa frialdad era extraña. Ranma no entendía el comportamiento de ese cerdo tarado.

\- Ya te dije que me dejes en paz. No estoy interesado en ti – bufó dándole la espalda. Al darse vuelta pudo ponerse nervioso sin que Ranma se diera cuenta.

" _Esto no va a resultar… no puedo ser tan malo con una chica, ni siquiera con el idiota de Ranma. Me iré al infierno si sigo haciendo esto_ " – pensó al borde del colapso, pero luego recordó todas las veces que Ranma lo engañó y todo el daño que le hacía solo por diversión – " _Mi noble corazón no me permite destruir las ilusiones de una chica, pero si no lo hago seguiré solo de por vida… No. Debo hacerlo… mi felicidad futura con Akane depende de lo malo que pueda ser con las mujeres. Empezando con Ranma_ "- respiró e intentó volver lo mejor que pudo a su personaje de maldad…

\- No lo repetiré. Aléjate de mi si no quieres que lo haga por la fuerza – terminó esperando a que la pelirroja se fuera.

" _Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé… este imbécil me está desafiando en serio y yo no voy a perder. Jamás he perdido ante nadie_. _Ya verá, tarde o temprano acabará cediendo… tal vez solo debo aplicar un poco de presión_ "

\- Jamás te dejaré amado Ryoga… lo eres todo en mi vida y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo aunque tú me odies – soltó Ranma sintiendo asco de sí mismo por decirle tanta cursilería al idiota de Ryoga. Él le dio una mirada fría y luego volvió a voltearse…

" _Cerdo apestoso… como pudo rechazar una declaración así…_ " – pensó el Saotome

" _Jamás imaginé que Ranma llegaría tan lejos solo por su estúpido orgullo… no creo que esté hablando en serio. O quizá solo está bajo el efecto de otro hechizo extraño y en verdad está enamorado de mi. Si eso es así… sería muy cruel que le rechazara tan duramente. No. Debo hacerlo… prefiero morir antes de tener algo con ese anormal_ " – pensó Ryoga por su lado.

Se miraron tensamente unos minutos. Los ojos de Ryoga en verdad mostraban que no le atraía ni un poco la forma femenina de su rival… y eso tenía más que furioso a Ranma. No se iría a casa sin ganar.

En eso usó su as bajo la manga. Ryoga no soportaba ver a las chicas llorar. Si él lloraba por su rechazo, el Hibiki simplemente iba a ceder…

\- Como puedes ser tan cruel… sabiendo lo que siento por ti… y además me dejas de esa manera tan fría – decía la pelirroja entre llanto.

Ryoga sintió una puntada en el pecho. Ranma conocía su punto débil. No soportaba ver a una damisela llorar de esa forma tan desconsolada… aunque supiera de quien se trataba en realidad. No… arghh… debía ser fuerte. Solo es Ranma… solo era Ranma, debía mantener el control. Si cedía Ranma volvería a ganar y a burlarse de él.

\- Ya te dije que no me importas… llora todo lo que quieras – y esta vez en verdad se marchó.

A penas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Ranma se levantó del piso y maldijo a Ryoga de todas las maneras posibles. No lo entendía… realmente no sabía qué diablos estaba pasando. ¿Desde cuándo ese idiota era así de frío? Ni siquiera se sonrojó al verlo con ese atuendo tan revelador.

Esa mañana se había visto al espejo muchas veces y hasta él mismo pensó que se veía hermosa. Hermoso. Bueno, ser veía muy bien… Todos los chicos idiotas de la ciudad volteaban a verlo y le pedían una cita. ¿Cómo es que Ryoga podía estar tan sereno y tranquilo a su lado? Además la había rechazado más de una vez. Esto estaba mal muy mal.

….

Cuando el Hibiki estuvo a una distancia considerable de su némesis le sangró la nariz y se sonrojó. Era como si su cuerpo supiera que debía contenerse cerca de esa pelirroja del mal. Estaba alterado y nervioso y… básicamente había vuelto a ser el mismo chico tímido e incapaz de hablarle a una mujer que era siempre.

\- Esta vez Ranma se está pasando de los límites… nunca pensé que podía ser tan obstinado. Increíble… tratar de seducirme de ese modo solo para asegurarse de que es hermoso en todas sus formas – se dijo a si mismo recargándose en un árbol para calmarse un poco – No sé cómo pude contenerme… está vez si lucía muy bien.

Se regañó mentalmente

\- Que demonios estoy diciendo… es solo ese idiota. No es una chica de verdad… Arghh Ranma Saotome si quieres jugar jugaremos… ya veremos quién se cansa primero de esta absurda situación – terminó su monólogo y volvió a caminar con su furia renovada.

…..

Ranma había llegado a casa y nuevamente estaba furioso. Había tenido que quitarse a Kuno de encima varias veces en el camino y a toda una horda de hombres pervertidos que le seguían como moscas a la miel…

No estaba de humor para nadie. No había logrado su objetivo… y su orgullo había sido destruido por la persona a la que siempre vencía en todo.

\- Arghh me las pagará… no puedo creer que volviera a hacerlo… - hablaba solo quitándose los malditos tacones que le habían lastimado infernalmente los pies – Como pueden caminar con estas cosas… Arghh ese estúpido, todo es su culpa – refunfuñaba solo.

\- Dónde estabas Ranma – preguntó una voz fuerte detrás de él…

\- A-Akane – respondió sin mirarla. Un escalofrío de miedo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. No quería que ella lo descubriera de ese modo…

\- No me digas que estabas otra vez con Ryoga- dijo ella adivinando los planes del Saotome…

\- Claro que no… no seas boba – contestó riendo nerviosamente

\- Escúchame Ranma, sé que para ti tu orgullo es lo más importante y que siempre debes sentir que todos estás tras de ti… pero sabes que Ryoga puede llegar a tomarse en serio todo lo que hagas. Él siempre está muy solo y ya sabes lo que ocurrió hace unos años con esa caña de pescar del amor… Si yo no hubiese llegado quién sabe lo que hubiera sucedido…

Ranma sintió nausea al recordar aquello. Ese cerdo pervertido… pero, si aquella vez estuvieron tan… tan cerca de llegar a algo ¿Por qué ahora le decía que era fea y… cara de mono? ¿Sería una broma de mal gusto?

\- No te metas en esto Akane, yo sé lo que hago y sabré cuando parar… solo quiero que ese pervertido admita que yo soy una chica linda. Eso es todo – dijo quitándose el vestido y quedando en su clásica ropa interior…

\- No estoy de acuerdo en que juegues con los sentimientos de Ryoga de ese modo….

\- Una vez que sepa que soy yo se le pasará. Estoy seguro… además tendré algo con qué molestarlo después – dijo pensando en todas las cosas que le gritaría en una pelea si Ryoga terminaba aceptando que su forma femenina le gustaba…

\- Arghhyy, contigo no hay caso… eres un egoísta – bufó ella cruzándose de brazos

\- No estarás preocupada porque prefiera a Ryoga ¿o si? – dijo para molestarla

\- CLARO QUE NO… ADEMÁS SI PREFIERES QUEDARTE CON ÉL ES TU PROBLEMA. QUIEN QUIERE COMO ESPOSO A UN FENOMENO COMO TU –

\- A SI, PUES RYOGA ES MUCHO MÁS FEMENINO QUE TU MARIMACHO…

\- QUE DIJISTE….

Iban a comenzar una pelea de nuevo, pero Kasumi los interrumpió…

\- Por favor no peleen… es hora de almorzar – dijo ella y ambos se miraron enojados, pero no podían contra la mayor de las Tendo.

…

Después de la comida, Ranma se encerró en el dojo para leer su "manual" para la venganza. La revista de chicas. El paso uno definitivamente no había funcionado. Para su sorpresa Ryoga era más difícil de lo que imaginaba…

\- De acuerdo… ahora qué – dijo abriendo la revista y leyendo – Si tu chico sigue ignorándote después de verte con tu nueva apariencia deberás ser más osada. Tal vez estás enamorada de un chico frío y poco expresivo que ha tenido una mala experiencia en el amor… debes demostrarle que eres mejor que esa mala mujer que le rompió el corazón y ganártelo con halagos y tu compañía. Las mejores relaciones naces de una verdadera amistad… hazte su amiga, pero déjale en claro que deseas algo más… y por supuesto luce siempre fabulosa frente a él.

Ranma suspiró…

\- Este paso es más complejo… pero no me queda más remedio. De seguro Ryoga caerá cuando vea que soy mejor que Akane…

De pronto Ranma se dio cuenta de las cosas extrañas en las que estaba pensando. ¿Estaba compitiendo con Akane por el amor de Ryoga? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? A esta altura no importaba… y tampoco importaba quien era su rival.

Iba a demostrarle a ese cerdo apestoso que él era mucho mejor que Akane… y de paso aprovecharía de demostrar que él era una chica bien parecida. Ranma Saotome era –sin importar si era chico o chica- él más irresistible de todos. Ryoga no volvería a tener ganas de decirle fea nunca más…

Continuará….

Gracias a Erza por su review!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : Amiga

Akane estaba preocupada. Hacía varios días Ranma estaba empeñado en seducir a Ryoga solo por su tonto orgullo. Sabía que para Ranma todo era un juego, pero quien en verdad le preocupaba era Ryoga. ¿Qué pasaría con él si caía en la trampa y se enamoraba de Ranma?

Conocía a Ryoga. Se confundía con facilidad casi con cualquier cosa y era muy ingenuo como para darse cuenta de que le estaban tendiendo una sucia broma. Si estuvo a punto de caer con la caña del amor, probablemente ahora no iba a contenerse porque era Ranma quien lo quería. Además siempre estaba solo y su continua necesidad de compañía lo iba a llevar a aceptar cualquier cosa que se pareciera a una novia… incluyendo a Ranma

\- No puedo dejar que lo engañe de esa manera P-chan… Ryoga es muy dulce y no permitiré que Ranma siga burlándose de él – le decía al animalito que la veía desde la cama.

Se escucharon unos ruidos abajo. Ranma peleaba con su padre.

\- Qué dices P-chan… ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a Ryoga y le diga toda le verdad? – preguntó ella tomando al cerdito en brazos y sonriéndole. El Hibiki se ruborizó pero afirmó con la cabeza…

\- Cuii

\- Si tú dices que sí, entonces iré… espérame aquí y no te vayas. Volveré en un rato – dijo y salió de la habitación. Abajo, Ranma estaba entrenando con su padre. Ese día estaba más molesto de lo habitual y le había dado unos golpes muy duro…

\- Hijo ingrato como golpeas así a tu padre – bufó Genma desde el suelo

\- Eso es tu culpa por molestarme tan temprano – gruñó de vuelta el pelinegro. En eso notó que Akane lo miraba fijamente – Y a ti que te sucede… - dijo de forma brusca. De inmediato Akane puso una mueca de fastidio en la cara…

\- Pues me decidía si iba a decirle a Ryoga le verdad o no y ahora creo que es mejor que lo haga – respondió igual de brusca.

\- A si… pues te aseguro que no vas a encontrarlo – respondió desafiante. Ya había visto entrar a ese cerdo apestoso a la habitación de Akane.

Ryoga miraba la escena convertido en P-chan desde la ventana. Ese idiota de Ranma era de lo peor… no estaba seguro de poder ser tan canalla como él, pero iba a intentarlo, después de todo esa era la clase de hombre que prefería Akane.

Los dos prometidos peleaban como de costumbre y en eso Genma aprovechó el descuido de su hijo para darle un golpe y mandarlo a volar al estanque…

\- ARGHH QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE –

\- Nunca debes bajar la guardia en un combate Ranma… te lo he dicho mil veces – decía victorioso mientras reía hasta que Ranma le agarró un pie y lo arrojó también al estanque.

" _Esos dos nunca cambian, me iré a buscar a Ryoga_ " – pensó Akane y salió de la casa.

Ranma aprovechó para ir a buscar al cerdo pervertido a la habitación, pero Ryoga ya no estaba.

\- Ese cerdo tramposo es más rápido de lo que imaginé – dijo la pelirroja buscándolo por todos lados. Definitivamente Ryoga se había ido. Él nunca iba a desaprovechar una cita con Akane, eso era obvio. Decidió buscarlo afuera.

Las ropas de Ryoga ya no estaban en la casa, así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Había salido a buscar a Akane para hablar con ella y hacerse la víctima como siempre.

\- Idiota… por su culpa siempre debo recibir los golpes de Akane… y además se atreve a decirme fea, ya verá – gruñó arreglándose frente al espejo lo mejor que podía. Había escogido un lindo conjunto para la ocasión, y esta vez ese bobo tendría que reconocer lo hermoso que era.

Salió triunfante de la habitación hasta que escuchó una voz que le erizó la espalda por completo…

\- Ranma hijo, que haces vestido así – preguntó Nodoka tras él

\- Ma-má – balbuceó imaginando que era cortado por la filosa espada

\- Ranma tu madre te ha hecho una pregunta – soltó Genma desde atrás. Ese padre era de lo peor… aunque claro, el señor Saotome no se imaginaba en absoluto el nuevo pasatiempo de su hijo. Conquistar a su mejor amigo.

\- Por qué no me dijiste que mamá vendría a visitarnos… - dijo de manera casi psicópata

\- Es tu madre y ya sabe de tu maldición, puede venir cuando quiera. Ella venía a invitarnos a cenar a casa el fin de semana

\- Pues claro… je je – rió nervioso

\- Pero Ranma aún no me dices por qué estás vestido de esa forma tan poco varonil – dijo ella sacando un poco la espada de su funda. Ranma sonrió aterrado… "Piensa en algo rápido" – se decía mentalmente

\- Oh es que, iré a una cita con Akane, pero es un lugar solo para chicas así que… me vestí así para confundirme con las demás.

\- Ah ya veo – respondió Nodoka feliz – eres un muchacho muy pícaro. Eso es de un hombre, muy bien…

Genma lo miró con sospecha. No le creyó ni una palabra…

\- Entonces los veré en unos días – dijo la señora Saotome y se marcho. Genma esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos y enfrentó a su hijo.

\- Ranma dime la verdad – soltó acomodando sus lentes

\- De qué hablas, ya déjame en paz tengo que irme – gruñó pero su padre le hizo una zancadilla y la pelirroja cayó de cara al piso. Su equilibrio con ese vestido tan ajustado no era el mejor…

\- Escúchame, sé que últimamente te has acostumbrado a ser una chica, has peleado por hombres como Kuno, te has vestido de mujer más de lo normal y todo eso… pero ahora debes mantener la compostura hijo

\- Si crees que hago esto sin una razón te equivocas y además lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo – bufó poniéndose de pie

\- A mi no me importa en lo que estés metido, pero te recuerdo que esto es un asunto de vida o muerte. Si tu madre te ve haciendo alguna cosa extraña con un chico…

\- ¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA QUE ESO NO VA A PASAR! – gritó esta vez furioso. Que se creía ese viejo idiota al dudar de él.

Salió totalmente molesto desde la casa. Ahora su único objetivo era encontrar a la persona que estaba ocasionando todos estos problemas… Ryoga. Lo obligaría de algún modo a reconocer su belleza y al fin terminar con este asunto.

Iba caminando sobre una pared para encontrarlo más rápido y ¡Lotería! El despistado estaba en medio del lote baldío buscando a Akane. Ja, como si pudiera encontrarla allí…

Se preparó mentalmente para actuar como una chica linda y fue tras el idiota desorientado.

\- Ryoga cielo… al fin te encuentro – dijo saltando para llegar con él.

"Grandioso… sabía que Ranma no iba a dejarme hablar con Akane" – pensó el Hibiki y en eso la vio. La menor de las Tendo avanzaba hasta él.

\- Desaparece de aquí – le dijo a Ranma lanzándolo con fuerza hasta una de las ramas más altas de un árbol. La pelirroja estaba furiosa, y trató de bajar, pero luego pensó que era una mejor idea espiarlo desde la seguridad de las ramas.

Akane llegó y le sonrió a Ryoga, pero él no movió ni un músculo de su rostro. No tenía idea de cómo lo lograba, pero lo estaba haciendo.

\- Hola Ryoga, como estás… deseaba hablar de algo contigo – dijo la peliazul sujetando levemente el brazo del Hibiki. Él se tensó pero lo disimuló como un maestro.

" _Ahhh… Akane es tan linda al preocuparse por mi… ¡Soy tan feliz! Arghhh concéntrate Ryoga. Debes ser malo como Ranma. Solo así ella podrá fijarse en ti algún día_ " – pensó poniéndose serio

\- Y que necesitas decirme – soltó con frialdad quitándose la mano de Akane de encima. Ella se asustó un poco… Ryoga siempre reaccionaba de otra manera cuando estaba a su lado. Normalmente era dulce y tímido, pero ahora se veía gallardo y misterioso y, oh no… ¿qué era ese sonrojo en su cara?

\- Bueno, la verdad he visto actuar extraño a Ranma estos días y yo quería advertirte que él… - Akane jugaba torpemente con sus dedos y no veía a la cara a Ryoga. Hasta parecía que estaba nerviosa…

" _No puede ser… está funcionando. Ella está sonrojada a mi lado…. Esto es un sueño_ " – se decía tratando de mostrar su evidente felicidad.

\- Escucha, no me hagas perder el tiempo en hablar de ese idiota. Lo que haga no me interesa – dijo dejándola sola y caminando hacia la calle.

Akane sintió algo extraño en su interior. Ranma que seguía enredada en el árbol miraba la escena con confusión… ¿Desde cuándo ese cerdo apestoso era así de frío…incluso con Akane? Algo andaba mal. Quería al Ryoga normal de vuelta y lo quería ya.

La menor de las Tendo vio desaparecer a Ryoga de su vista y por un leve instante se confundió. No entendía como esa nueva actitud le intrigaba tanto pero… por primera vez desde que lo conoció Ryoga le pareció atractivo. Claro, aún no lo suficiente como para tomar el lugar de Ranma, pero si mucho más de lo que era antes.

Era mejor volver a su casa. Ella era la prometida de Ranma y era mejor no tener dudas.

Cuando Akane estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ranma bajó del árbol. Estaba llena de hojas y ramas y su peinado era un desastre, pero poco le importaba. Iría a buscar a ese idiota y le sacaría de una vez por todas esas estúpidas palabras que tanto quería escuchar. "Eres hermosa". Tan simple como eso… además quería sacarlo del camino con Akane.

Él no era idiota y se había dado cuenta que la estúpida y fría nueva actitud de Ryoga había logrado sonrojar a Akane. A ese paso, ella podría interesarse en él y eso no iba a permitirlo. Respiró tratando de calmarse…

Últimamente pensaba mucho en Ryoga. Sin contar que cuando era una chica se sentía más débil de lo normal. Como si el haber estado usando su maldición para su beneficio estuviera teniendo consecuencias. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero… cuando era chica se sentía realmente una chica y por eso trataba de actuar con violencia.

Que más da… ahora tenía otras cosas que resolver.

Tan fácil como siempre encontró al Hibiki cerca de un bosque detrás de la escuela Furinkan. Al parecer ese bosque le gustaba, porque siempre acampaba allí…

Ryoga estaba dentro de su tienda y sintió la irritante presencia que se acercaba. Estaba demasiado rojo y nervioso por lo que había pasado antes con Akane… al fin podía desahogarse con tranquilidad y volver a ser el mismo chico tímido de siempre, pero no. Ranma venía a arruinar su felicidad como de costumbre.

\- Ryoga querido… que haces ahí encerrado en un día tan hermoso como este – dijo la pelirroja entrando y cerrando la tienda tras de si. Se acordó de la revista… "hazte su amiga, pero déjale en claro que quieres algo más". Sintió nauseas al pensar en el asunto, pero luego recordó que había hecho algo parecido con Kuno, y que supo como controlar la situación y al mismo tiempo ganar. Esto no podía ser diferente…

\- Y ahora que es lo que quieres – preguntó el Hibiki realmente fastidiado. Necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar con calma en su linda Akane…

\- Quise venir a verte para que no estuvieras solo pensando en esa otra mujer – dijo apegándose a su brazo. Ryoga se sonrojó torpemente pero se cubrió el rostro con la mano. Cuando se calmó volteó como todo un galán y miró a la pelirroja a los ojos.

"No sabía que Ryoga podía actuar de esa manera… hasta podría decirse que se ve…. Guapo. Pero qué… ARGH QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTOY PENSANDO MALDITA SEA, ESTO DEBE TERMINAR HOY MISMO" –

\- Escúchame "Ranko" sé que soy irresistible, pero quiero que me dejes en paz. Ya te dije que nunca me interesaré en una chica tan…

Ranma se sentó en sus piernas para que dijera la palabra que Ryoga pensaba ocupar. "Fea". Vamos a ver si teniendo a la fea tan cerca iba a poder decirlo…

El Hibiki tragó saliva. En verdad deberían haberle dado un Oscar a la mejor actuación. Su cara no demostraba nada, pero por dentro era un mar de emociones.

" _Por todos los cielos… está demasiado cerca de mí. Sé que es ese idiota, pero… su cuerpo se siente tan suave y cálido como el de una chica normal. Por dios… será mejor que le diga lo que quiere escuchar y que deje de torturarme así. No puedo con esto… No. Debes ser fuerte Ryoga, él se burlará de ti para siempre si no lo haces_ " –

\- Que ibas a decir querido – preguntó abrazándolo por el cuello aún sobre él. Ranma reía maliciosamente por dentro. Estaba seguro de que Ryoga no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo más… era cuestión de minutos y esta extraña pesadilla iba a terminar por fin

\- Que no estoy interesado en una chica tan fea –

La pelirroja sintió una puñalada y que una nube negra caía sobre ella. Ese estúpido… Cuando se había vuelto tan frío y difícil. Esto sería un verdadero reto… de eso ya no había ninguna duda.

\- Pero por qué me rechazas de ese modo… es que acaso hay otra en tu corazón – preguntó fingiendo estar muy triste. Ryoga estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero le intrigaba saber hasta dónde llegaría Ranma por su orgullo. Tal vez podría voltear la situación a su favor… Si Ranma hacía algo realmente vergonzoso, él sería quien se burlaría y no al revés. Era un plan perfecto.

\- Si, estoy enamorado de alguien más… una chica que te supera en todos los sentidos – dijo solo para herir aún más su orgullo.

" _Cerdo apestoso… Akane es linda, pero ella jamás podría superarme en habilidades o en busto_ " – pensó y luego se regañó. En verdad era extraño competir con su prometida por Ryoga…

\- ¿Es esa horrible chica con la que preferiste hablar y por eso me lanzaste hacia ese árbol…?

\- Si es ella, y no te atrevas a ofenderla o tendré que…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó para desafiarlo. Si Ryoga la golpeaba en serio, sería obvio que sabía su identidad. Si no lo hacía… el plan seguiría en curso.

\- Tendré que castigarte – soltó con ese tono seductor que pocas veces salía de su boca. Ranma sintió un escalofrío… era mejor no insistir esta vez.

\- Aún no entiendo qué vez en ella… yo podría hacerte cien veces más feliz – soltó para desviar un poco el tema. Las palabras y el tono de voz de Ryoga lo habían dejado muy nervioso y preocupado.

\- Akane es el amor de mi vida. Es más hermosa que la luna… y siempre ha cuidado de mí con una ternura que no he visto en otra mujer. Su sonrisa es la más bella en la tierra y cuando estoy a su lado soy el hombre más feliz… - dijo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había hablado como el Ryoga de siempre. Maldición

" _Así que en el fondo sigues siendo el cursi que todos conocemos. Bien Ryoga, tendré que ponerme firme_ …"

\- Ya veo… esa horrible mujer te ha robado el corazón. Pero… yo sé que ella está comprometida con el hombre más guapo de Nerima y que nunca se fijará en ti – dijo solo para lastimarlo. Ryoga sintió que un rayo lo atravesaba. Ranma se estaba pasando de la línea…

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo… yo siempre la amaré sin importar a quien ame ella – gruñó y le dio la espalda. Realmente odiaba que Ranma se burlara de esa forma de lo que sentía por Akane…

\- Te ayudaré a olvidarla – dijo la pelirroja usando el mismo tono de voz seductor que Ryoga había usado….

"Esto es tan extraño" – pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. En eso, Ryoga sintió que Ranma le abrazaba desde la espalda.

"¿Es que acaso está hablando en serio?"- pensó Ryoga asustado. Solo había una forma de comprobarlo… volvió a ponerse serio y se zafó del abrazo para verle a la cara. Ranma se asustó por un momento. Luego, Ryoga puso en su rostro esa sonrisilla fastidiosa que sacaba de quicio al Saotome.

\- Si tanto te gusto… dame un beso – dijo el Hibiki sin dejar de mirarla…

\- Espera ¡QUE!...

Continuará….

Gracias por leer y saludos especiales a Aaly: me alegra que te guste mi fic –por cierto tengo más jeje, los puedes encontrar en mi perfil si quieres- yo también busqué mucho fics de esta pareja y no encontre… o los que encontraba iban, no sé muy rápido. Solo por curiosidad ¿Cómo se llamaba el fic que te decepcionó y por qué lo hizo? Ya sabes, para no cometer el mismo error. Tienes razón en lo que dices sobre Ranma y las cosas feas que dice sobre Akane, haré que se de cuenta muy pronto je je. Lee ese capitulo del manga! Es el mejor! –es el 242 y algunos también lo conocen como la vara Koi- kisus y gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: No soy fácil

Ryoga miraba a Ranma con su ya clásica sonrisilla burlona. Era obvio que ese idiota no se iba a atrever a besarlo y que no… esperen ¿Se estaba acercando?

Ranma gateaba lentamente hasta el despistado que trataba por todos los medios de ocultar las reacciones que tenía al ver a esa chica sensual avanzar hacia él. ¿Qué era esa estúpida situación? Arghhh ese infeliz y su maldito orgullo… todo esto era su culpa. Pero, si se atrevía a besarlo se burlaría de él de por vida. Si, y también le diría a Akane la clase de prometido pervertido que tenía…

La pelirroja estaba cerca del chico y le tomó el rostro. Se miraron por un momento…

" _Qué demonios estoy haciendo… esto es asqueroso… este aliento de cerdo me las pagará. Concéntrate, solo imagina que Ryoga es una chica. Si… enfócate, Ryoga es Akane, Ryoga es Akane… es Akane… arghhh no puedo… sigo viendo su cara aún con los ojos cerrados… ¡MALDITA SEA!"_ – gruñía con los ojos cerrados.

Ryoga estaba sonrojado e intentaba disimularlo, pero esto era demasiado para cualquiera. Ranma en verdad estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… se estaba acercando… podía sentir su horrible respiración cerca de su cara…

" _Cálmate Ryoga, es solo el idiota de Ranma. Imagina que es Akane… si, es mi hermosa Akane que viene a besarme. Pronto estarás con ella y te burlarás de por vida de ese anormal_ " – pensaba el Hibiki por su lado.

El beso era inminente…

" _Vamos solo dáselo y ya_ " – pensó la pelirroja casi rosando los labios de Ryoga. Sentía nauseas… pero, por alguna razón, no se sentía incómodo con su cercanía, a diferencia de lo que le había sucedido antes con Mikado, o con Kuno… o muchos otros. Al diablo, debía enfocarse, no era momento para confusiones estúpidas.

\- KYAAA NO PUEDO – gritó empujando a Ryoga con fuerza…

\- Sabía que no lo harías – respondió él un poco más allá. En el fondo estaba aliviado… no quería revivir en su memoria el beso que esa misma chica le había dado años antes… - Bien, ahora que es obvio que no estás interesada en mi por favor déjame en paz chiquilla horrible – soltó con superioridad avanzando a la salida. Abrió la entrada de la tienda esperando a que ella saliera.

Ranma echaba humo de los oídos. Estaba realmente enojado… como se atrevía a llamarlo horrible… Maldito, y ni siquiera se sonrojó al tenerlo así de cerca. ¿Es que acaso estaba perdiendo sus encantos? Se miró con cuidado, su cuerpo lucía muy bien con su vestido que mostraba más de lo que debería. Su cabello no estaba mal… ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

"Tendré que leer esa estúpida revista otra vez" – pensó mirando fijamente a Ryoga, que ahora le parecía un rival a su altura. En eso, tuvo una idea para salir del paso…

\- Oh mi querido Ryoga, yo muero por besarte pero… no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil – decía actuando de manera "linda" jugando con sus dedos. Se hacía la inocente y a la vez la sexy frente a él. Ryoga estaba perdiendo la paciencia y además no era de hierro… ese acoso constante estaba haciendo estragos en él. Si el idiota no se iba pronto no podría seguir por mucho tiempo con su papel…

\- No te culpo, con ese rostro tan feo debes ser siempre la que tome la iniciativa… pero, ahora por favor déjame solo, tengo cosas que hacer – insistió el Hibiki agarrándole el brazo para jalarla hasta la salida…

\- Me iré solo si me prometes algo… -

\- … - Ryoga tomó aire. Estaba teniendo una paciencia divina con ese tarado… - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Ten una cita conmigo… y, ahí te besaré – dijo Ranma lo mejor que pudo. La verdad quería suicidarse por decir algo semejante. Agradecía que ninguna otra persona estuviera cerca… en especial su madre.

\- ¿Si voy contigo me prometes dejarme en paz…? –preguntó casi en un suspiro

\- Si… aunque solo si dices que soy linda y me haces pasar una tarde inolvidable… - respondió fingiendo ser la dulce y tierna Ranko

Ryoga le miró seductoramente. Aunque solo actuaba, por dentro era un mar de inseguridades y sonrojos… solo deseaba que le dejaran en paz…

\- Bien, me encargaré de que sea "inolvidable" – dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. La pelirroja le miró algo asustada… no era común, pero ese cerdo en ocasiones podía ser muy pervertido y lujurioso. Tal vez era mejor reconsiderar, pero, si Ryoga había accedido, quizá esto podría terminar sin mayores incidentes.

\- De acuerdo querido, nos veremos mañana a las cuatro en el parque, no llegues tarde – le dijo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir y salió corriendo de allí.

Ambos respiraron aliviados al estar lejos.

" _¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?"_ – pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Era tarde para meditar en las consecuencias. Esto tendría que llegar a su final tarde o temprano.

….

Ranma había llegado a la casa Tendo. Usó todas sus habilidades para entrar sin ser descubierto y cambiarse de ropa. Recordaba que su madre podría aparecer en cualquier momento, así que lo mejor era ser cuidadoso.

Cuando al fin estuvo en camiseta y bóxers, se echó agua caliente encima. La familia ya había cenado, y veían la televisión. Ranma no tenía hambre… ese "encuentro cercano" con Ryoga le había quitado el apetito por completo…

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a ver las noticias con el resto de la familia. Genma le miraba con reproche desde una de las esquinas, pero no lo regañó. Iba a esperar a tener pruebas de sus sospechas para enfrentarlo… en eso, el reportero en la televisión dijo algo que llamó la atención de todos…

" _En unos días podremos ver la esperada llegada del cometa Shiraiwa mejor conocido como el cometa del amor, que podrá ser visto desde la media noche. Este fenómeno astronómico solo puede verse cada mil años, y es una tradición observarlo desde el muelle… muchas parejas se están preparando para observarlo ya que se cree que este astro espacial trae buena suerte a aquellas parejas que lo ven juntas_ "

\- Oye Akane, porqué no vas con Ranma a ver ese cometa… necesitan toda la suerte del mundo para llevarse bien – soltó Nabiki burlona…

\- De qué estás hablando, eso es una tontería – gruñó ella pero en el fondo deseaba que Ranma aceptara la invitación…

\- O esa es una excelente idea, muchacho por qué no llevas a Akane al muelle y finalmente le pides que sea tu esposa – dijo Soun dándole palmadas en la espalda. Ranma casi se ahoga…

\- Claro que no, eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, además estará lleno de parejas estúpidas que serán un fastidio – respondió molesto

\- Hijo ingrato como puedes ser tan insensible, Akane estará triste porque no vas con ella – dijo Genma dándole un golpe en la cabeza

\- No sé de que está hablando yo no quiero ir a eso y mucho menos con alguien tan desconsiderado como Ranma – respondió Akane furiosa… - ¡Me voy a mi cuarto! – gritó y salió de allí

\- Que malo eres Ranma… Akane deseaba ir contigo – soltó Nabiki para ver arder el mundo

\- Pues creo que dejó claro que ya no quiere ir… también iré a mi habitación – respondió y se fue a su cuarto. La verdad esa noticia le había dado una brillante idea…

"Tal vez si voy con Ryoga a ese encuentro él verá mi interés y no tendré que besarlo y finalmente me dirá que soy una chica linda… ya verá…"

Ranma estaba solo en su cuarto y sacó nuevamente la revista. Paso tres: ¿Qué debes hacer si consigues una cita con tu chico ideal? Bien, era momento de leer…

" _No creas que porque él te ha invitado a salir tienes todo ganado. Además deberás ser mucho más precavida si fuiste tú quien lo invitó. Quizás él solo quiere ser amable y no te rechazó frontalmente. Tendrás que darte cuenta de sus señales cuando estés a su lado. ¿Es frío contigo? ¿Siempre debes tomar la iniciativa? Esos podrían ser malos indicios… debes tener cuidado de que no esté usándote para olvidar o para sacarle celos a otra chica. Tienes que mostrarle que eres su mejor opción, y si nada funciona, deberás pasar al paso número cuatro_ "

El pelinegro se rascó la cabeza confundido…

Paso cuatro: ¿Y si él sigue enamorado de la otra?

" _Si tu chico insiste en rechazarte y tiene una fijación con una mala mujer, sé directa. Róbale un beso y lo tendrás pensando en ti. Claro, eso solo funcionará si seguiste los pasos anteriores… y cuando lo hayas logrado, ignóralo. Es una ley natural que lo que persigues, huye. Confúndelo un poco y él terminará pensando en ti mas de lo que crees_ "

\- Parece que Shampoo leyó esta revista… el truco de la doble joya le salió muy bien pero, no creo que tenga que llegar al paso cuatro. Estoy seguro de que ese inepto caerá muy pronto… - se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

….

Ryoga por su lado cocinaba una sopa instantánea al intemperie. Ese día el cielo estrellado estaba más hermoso de lo habitual y solo podía pensar en una persona…

\- Akane… me gustaría que estuvieras mirando las estrellas igual que yo – dijo dramáticamente mirando el cielo. Él no lo sabía, pero su linda Akane si estaba mirando las estrellas y por primera vez, había pensado en Ryoga…

\- Creo que he sido muy tonta la rechazar a alguien tan dulce como Ryoga… por mi culpa ahora Ranma está jugando con él… Tal vez debería salir con él. Se lo debo… él siempre ha sido lindo conmigo – decía la peliazul perdida en la belleza de las estrellas – Si Ranma no quiere ir conmigo a ver la llegada del cometa… le pediré a Ryoga que vaya conmigo – terminó poniendo una sonrisa al pensar en el chico del pañuelo…

Aún en su improvisado campamento, Ryoga pensaba en el bello sonrojo en el rostro de Akane… en verdad era la chica más hermosa que pisaba la tierra. Tenía un bello momento y de pronto… el recuerdo de Ranma avanzando hacia él para besarlo invadió su mente.

La forma en que gateaba seductoramente hasta donde estaba. El escote llamativo… ese cabello encendido y…

\- QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO…. – gritó sujetándose la cabeza. Estaba alterado… - Ese infeliz me las pagará… ya verás Ranma, te haré arrepentirte de haberme dejado esa imagen tan perturbadora en la mente… haré que te sientas tan avergonzado que nunca más tendrás ganas de molestarme. Ya lo verás… será "inolvidable" – terminó empuñando la mano al cielo…

Continuará…

Mis saludos especiales a Aaly por tan entusiasta comentario jeje, y pos aquí va mi respuesta…

Jeje, si no me mataste antes de seguro lo haras ahora TT-TT pero es parte de la magia. Ya vendrán todos los besos que tienen que venir… por cierto, entiendo tu decepción en el otro fic… aunque no lo parezca no me intriga o llama mucho la atención el yaoi. Me gusta el Ranma por Ryoga porque está la posibilidad de que él sea una chica. Yo tengo la manía de aferrarme mucho a las parejas que el mangaka shippeo un poco y luego abandonó… me pasó algo similar con el GaaMatsu en Naruto.

En el manga Ryoga siempre se confunde con Ranma mientras es chica, y siente amistad por el Ranma masculina y pues… eso deja volar mucho la imaginación. Entonces no sé si pueda ser yaoi… es decir son chicos, pero he llegado a creer que mientras Ranma es chica, piensa un poco como chica y… arghh me estoy enredando xD aun así entiendo la decepción del otro fic.

Ademas al final no se quedan juntos asi que puaj… no lo leería… todo para nada xd… espero este fic no te decepcione y por cierto, tengo varios mas, tal vez algun otro pueda gustarte también… ya sabes hay muy poco de esta pareja… TT-TT en fin… mil gracias por leer y por comentar, eres un amor! Kisuus!


End file.
